This invention relates to the art of closures for liquid containers, and more particularly to a snap-in closure for a beverage container or the like.
There are a number of closures which are pushed into the mouth of a container, or a fitting at the mouth, seating with a "snap". Typically, there is an interference fit between the parts, at least one of which elastically deforms during installation sufficiently to allow cooperating detent structure or the like to engage. Known snap-fit plastic closures have certain disadvantages. For one, in order to safely hold high pressure in a container, the required interference fit between the seal plug and the locking ring of the closure may result in an unacceptably large resealing force when one attempts to press the closure back into place. This is particulary so for large-mouth closures. And some such closures are damaged in the opening process, so they cannot be resealed at all.
Also, as resealable closures are vulnerable to tampering, it is desirable to provide a tamper evidencing scheme which is difficult or impossible to defeat.